Le gui ensorcelé des fêtes de fin d'année
by Iroko
Summary: J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec ce sujet connu. "Couples" aléatoires mais soigneusement choisis.
1. Ouverture de la chasse

Le gui ensorcelé des fêtes de fin d'année  


Chapitre 1

L'approche des fêtes de fin d'année était une source de réjouissance pour la plupart des sorciers. Mais à Poudlard, la joie était teintée d'une légère inquiétude ou au contraire d'une certaine impatience curieuse et amusée. En effet, c'était la période où apparaissait - ou non - le célèbre gui ensorcelé, sous lequel deux personnes qui passaient ne pouvaient plus s'éloigner à moins de s'embrasser. Du fait que le gui n'apparaissait pas forcément tous les ans et que son mode de fonctionnement variait - une année il avait fallut du temps pour découvrir qu'il fallait s'embrasser trois fois - on supposait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fantaisie du château mais plutôt d'une blague traditionnellement appréciée des farceurs étudiant à Poudlard.

Inutile de dire qu'on soupçonnait fortement les jumeaux Weasley d'être les organisateurs actuels. Surtout que ces dernières années avaient vu ressurgir le gui ensorcelé avec une progression graduelle, de l'unique gui toujours visible - que tout le monde avait pris soin d'éviter après que plusieurs personnes se soient retrouvées piégées - à la multiplication de celui-ci dans les endroits les plus divers du château - l'entrée de la salle des professeurs fut piégée au grand dam de ceux-ci - pour finir par du gui apparaissant plus ou moins au hasard. Ainsi le gui avait-il déjà envahi les esprits à défaut des couloirs... jusqu'à la première victime à ouvrir le bal qui se retrouva être...

Angelina Johnson. Butant soudainement contre un mur invisible alors qu'elle marchait dans un couloir, elle regarda autour d'elle avant de lever la tête pour apercevoir le gui qui la narguait. Elle rabaissa ensuite son regard sur Fred qui la regardait avec son plus beau sourire innocent - enfin aussi innocent que pouvait l'être le sourire d'un jumeau Weasley avec la malice qui se dégageait naturellement d'eux. Angelina secoua la tête en soupirant avant d'embrasser son farceur de petit ami, qui l'avait visiblement choisie pour annoncer l'ouverture de la saison. Au moins pouvait-elle espérer qu'il l'empêcherait de se faire piéger avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Malgré qu'elle plaigne les prochaines victimes, elle ne pouvait retenir l'amusement qui la gagnait alors que le gui au-dessus d'elle se racornissait jusqu'à disparaître. Qui seraient les suivants ?

A SUIVRE


	2. Ginny en chasse

Le gui ensorcelé des fêtes de fin d'année  


Chapitre 2  


Le gui avait commencé à poper dans les couloirs tel un elfe de maison appelé par son maître - Weasley - et trois tendances étaient rapidement apparues au sein de la population de Poudlard : il y avait ceux toujours sur leur garde, surveillant que personne ne soit dans leur espace de sécurité - 2 à 5 mètres suivant leur parano - quitte à ne pas trainer avec leurs amis en dehors des salles communes à priori "safe", ceux qui s'en foutaient plus ou moins - on va pas s'embêter, si ça me tombe dessus tant pis - et ceux - et surtout celles - qui essayaient de coller l'élu(e) de leur cœur en espérant que le gui pousse au bon moment.

La plus acharnée devait être Ginny. Comment ne pas louper l'occasion d'embrasser **son** Harry et de lui montrer à quel point ils étaient fait pour être ensemble ? Malheureusement, si elle était douée pour attraper un souaffle, il s'avéra qu'Harry était presque aussi insaisissable qu'un vif d'or. A peine avait-elle réussi à se glisser à son côté qu'il faisait un écart pour parler à Neville, s'arrêtait pour attendre Ron, fuyait un Rogue en maraude ou se faisait kidnapper par Fred et Georges ! Le pire étant que Ginny semblait avoir un très bon instinct et que plusieurs fois elle s'était effectivement retrouvée coincée sous le gui... avec un autre garçon. Au moins ça augmentait son tableau de chasse mais elle avait bien assez d'expérience maintenant ! Elle avait été très patiente, Harry devait être mûr pour le grand amour à présent, il fallait juste qu'elle lui ouvre les yeux. Sûre d'elle, elle s'avança une nouvelle fois sur sa proie.

\- Harry, qu'as-tu prévu pour le soir de...

\- Tiens, si c'est pas la trainée et le bigleux.

\- **Je t'interdis d'insulter Ginny !**

Ginny pesta contre la nouvelle interruption, savourant néanmoins que son chevalier à la chouette blanche prenne ainsi sa défense. Mais elle aurait vraiment préféré que ce soit elle qu'Harry plaque contre un mur, pour l'embrasser langoureusement, plutôt que Malfoy, même si lui refaire le portrait était une excellente idée. Avisant que Pansy s'apprêtait à prendre en traître Harry, Ginny vola au secours de son aimé dans ce qui aurait pu finir en crêpage de chignon en règle si des professeurs n'étaient pas passés par là. Les filles, la tenue peu dérangée et s'étant l'air de rien posée l'une à côté de l'autre avec un air innocent de simples spectatrices, passèrent sous le radar, contrairement aux deux princes des maisons ennemies qui se firent chacun entrainer par le directeur de la maison rivale pour une retenue.

Une fois le calme revenu dans le couloir, les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent de dépit, se fusillèrent du regard, puis partirent chacune de leur côté. Ou du moins essayèrent. Un blocage contre de l'air solide plus tard, deux regards horrifiés se relevèrent vers le coupable et maudirent les responsables de leur présente situation. Depuis quand le gui piègeait-il des personnes de même sexe ? D'accord pour lutter contre la discrimination mais Merlin pas dans ce genre de situation ! L'idée que les étudiants homosexuels devaient être aussi dégoûtés qu'elles quand ils se retrouvaient obligés d'embrasser le sexe opposé à leurs préférences ne les traversa même pas. C'est du bout des lèvres pincées qu'elles s'échangèrent le droit à la liberté... de gagner les toilettes les plus proches pour vomir leur protestation.

A SUIVRE


	3. Pansy en chasse

Le gui ensorcelé des fêtes de fin d'année  


Chapitre 3  


Malgré que la rouge et or lui répugne de tout son être pour toutes les raisons que pouvait trouver une sang-pur intolérante, élitiste et rétrograde, Pansy devait avouer - uniquement dans son for intérieur - que Ginny avait eu une excellente idée serpentarde de profiter du gui pour se rapprocher de l'homme qui l'intéressait. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait cru avant de se rendre désagréablement compte que si Draco avait trop de classe et d'autorité pour se faire alpaguer à la Potter, il était par contre toujours accompagné de ses deux gardes du corps qui remplissaient parfaitement leur office - même si souvent c'était plutôt Draco qui les poussait entre lui et l'importun(e) vu leur vitesse de réflexion pour intervenir d'eux-même. Après avoir dû embrasser Goyle, elle préféra rejoindre le club des maudisseurs du gui et des jumeaux Weasley.

A SUIVRE


	4. Echec des gardes du corps

Bonne année 2016 !

Le gui ensorcelé des fêtes de fin d'année  


Chapitre 4  


Si Draco avait jusqu'ici réussi à éviter les embrassades grâce à la ceinture de gardes du corps qui l'entourait dans un cercle de sécurité de 3 mètres, sa chance l'abandonna alors qu'il insultait encore une fois un Weasley. Ron avait le sang chaud et, oubliant sa baguette, il fondit sur Malfoy pour lui refaire l'éducation, trop rapidement pour que Crabbe et Goyle ait le réflexe de l'intercepter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il fallu quelques échanges de coups avant que Draco ne se rende compte de la non-ingérence de sa protection rapprochée qui le regardait benoîtement. Ayant réussi à écarter un peu Weasley d'un coup de pied bien placé, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour élucider le mystère. Ron releva lui aussi la tête en l'entendant s'étrangler, et un choeur de jurons et de malédictions s'éleva. Il fut suivi d'un concert de sorts à l'égard du gui, accompagné de prières et de questions rhétoriques. Ron ne pouvait pas croire que ses frères l'aient mis - et surtout le laisse - dans un tel cauchemar. Certes ils adoraient l'embêter mais quand un danger le menaçait, ils venaient à son secours ! Mais pas cette fois visiblement, vu comme ils étaient occupés à s'esclaffer de son infortune. Non seulement ils n'allaient pas les délivrer mais en plus ils avaient maintenant un plein public pour assister à leur déchéance. Et si Colin arrivait...

\- Malfoy !

\- Quoi ?!

\- On devrait peut-être le faire avant que Colin rapplique avec son appareil photo.

L'horreur se peignit sur le visage de Draco avant qu'il agrippe Ron par sa cravate, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes... et lui offre un crochet qui l'envoya voler vers le mur le plus proche, le gui ayant déjà débloqué le passage. Il y eut des applaudissements de Serpentards et des huées des autres spectateurs, mais la foule se garda bien de toute échauffourée vengeuse, chacun respectant les distances de sécurité pour ne pas risquer de voir fleurir un plein plafond de gui. La seule consolation de Ron était que, vu le regard de ses frères, Draco ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça.

A SUIVRE


	5. Cormac en chasse

Le gui ensorcelé des fêtes de fin d'année  


Chapitre 5  


Hermione avait sermonné Ginny pour ses tentatives de forcer les choses avec Harry. Ça risquait au contraire de le braquer. Hermione en savait quelque chose, Cormac était en train de lui faire le même coup. Il était plus adroit que Ginny d'ailleurs mais si Hermione était moins sollicitée qu'Harry, elle était aussi plus attentive et observatrice. Elle avait donc réussi à lui échapper jusqu'ici. Mais c'était un peu fatiguant d'être toujours sur ses gardes. Heureusement que le gui ne poussait que dans les couloirs, elle pouvait continuer à étudier tranquillement à la bibliothèque.

Mais en sortant de celle-ci elle entendit Cormac la héler. Elle pressa le pas, réfléchissant désespérément à comment l'empêcher de lui faire un pas de conduite. Alors qu'il l'avait presque rattrapée, Ron surgit en face d'eux.

\- Hermione ! Je te cherchais, je n'arrive vraiment pas à trouver où je me plante pour le sort de métamorphose. Tu peux m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr !

Evidemment ce n'était pas du goût de Cormac qui tenta de protester mais Ron s'interposa. Cormac voulut le repousser mais Ron se retrouva bloqué. Trois têtes se relevèrent vers le gui moqueur (1) et Cormac ragea d'échouer si prêt du but. Hermione était bien coincée sous le gui mais il s'était fait voler la place à quelques secondes prêt. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent en rougissant.

\- Bon bah...

\- Oui...

Ils s'échangèrent un baiser timide puis évitèrent le regard de l'autre en observant le gui se faner. Cormac s'éclaircit la gorge mais Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

\- Maintenant qu'on y est passé, que dirais-tu que je te serve de garde du corps, et inversement ?

\- C'est une très bonne idée Ron, j'en serais ravie.

Après avoir fusillé du regard un Cormac déconfit, les deux amis reprirent la direction de la tour de Gryffondor, marchant côte à côte en dépit du gui, des rougeurs s'attardant mystérieusement sur leurs joues.

A SUIVRE

(1) et non pas le geai


	6. Chasse au Harry

Le gui ensorcelé des fêtes de fin d'année  


Chapitre 6  


Harry avait hâte que la saison du gui se termine. Mais il préférait ne pas en toucher un mot aux organisateurs, ils seraient capables de la faire durer jusqu'à fin janvier juste par esprit de contradiction. Et Harry en avait marre de vivre comme un gibier en période de chasse. Au moins Ginny semblait avoir abandonné depuis qu'elle avait attrapé Pansy - Harry remerciait Merlin que le gui n'ait pas poussé 2 mètres plus loin au-dessus de lui et Malfoy, pas comme pour ce pauvre Ron - mais si elle avait été la plus acharnée et entreprenante, elle n'était pas la seule à chasser le Harry Potter - il pourrait presque se croire en vacances avec Dudley et sa bande avec leur chasse au Harry. Hermione l'avait déjà mis en garde contre Romilda Vane et il avait remarqué plusieurs filles qui le regardaient d'une manière suspecte et lui tournaient plus ou moins autour. Encore heureux que le gui ne poussait qu'après avoir ferré ses proies, nul ne savait donc où il allait frapper, surtout qu'il ne repoussait jamais au même endroit. Mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'on était en sécurité nul part dans les couloirs. Remarque, c'était excellent comme entrainement pour un futur Auror. Entre se faire embusquer par des mangemorts ou par des filles, y'avait pas tellement de diférence. Quoique... c'était peut-être un peu plus flippant. Encore heureux que Voldemort soit misogyne - à part pour Bellatrix mais c'est sans doute sa folie et son goût pour la torture qui lui avait valu son ticket d'entrée.

Harry se dit que l'entrainement d'Auror ou de vrais cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne seraient pas du luxe quand il se retrouva cerné par un groupe de groupies, visiblement plus décidées à tenter leur chance que les autres. Voilà qui était nouveau. D'habitude c'était plutôt chacun pour sa citrouille, mais là elles semblaient s'être mises d'accord pour s'entraider, maximisant ainsi leurs chances mais pour une seule que le hasard - ou le gui - désignerait. Déjà elles le prenaient par le bras, débitant tout un tas de paroles banales qui leur servaient d'excuses pour leur agression simulant un "simple" accompagnement vers son prochain cours - comme si il pouvait avancer avec ces sangsues accrochées à ses bras qui s'arrachaient plus ou moins brutalement sa possession en le bougeant d'un bout à l'autre du couloir à la recherche d'une pousse de gui, malgré ses protestations et celles d'autres élèves qui essayaient de passer. Les mouvements de foule résultèrent en une bousculade. Déséquilibré, Harry réussi à se rétablir, s'arrachant même à la prise de certaines filles qui se retrouvèrent par terre. Il s'élança en avant, se libérant du reste - pas très délicatement mais si elles voulaient qu'on les traitent comme de fragiles jeunes filles, elles n'avaient qu'à se comporter comme telles ! Un peu de saute-mouton lui permis de s'éloigner du gros du troupeau, profitant de ce qu'elles soient désorientées par leur chute. Mais déjà certaines se reprenaient et un main ne tarda pas à lui saisir la cheville, le faisant trébucher. Il heurta alors une jeune fille qui venait en sens inverse et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle marchait au milieu - et parfois sur - d'autres étudiantes. La voyant à son tour perdre l'équilibre, Harry eut le réflexe de la rattraper et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à genoux sans trop de mal.

\- Ça va Luna, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

\- Pas du tout Harry. Mais c'est fou le nombre de Joncheruines qu'il y a dans ce couloir, pas étonnant que les gens n'arrivent plus à marcher droit avec leurs cerveaux aussi embrouillés.

\- Toujours à raconter n'importe quoi. Viens Harry, ne reste pas avec cette folle.

Harry se raidit alors que la fille qui venait de parler tendait son bras vers lui. Il approchait du point de rupture. C'était déjà assez qu'on le harcèle, il n'allait pas en plus supporter qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis ! Mais les doigts de la fille se cognèrent à dix centimètres de sa manche. Tous ceux qui regardaient levèrent la tête. Harry faillit partir dans un fou rire. Au final il se retrouvait coincé avec la seule fille qui n'avait rien cherché et n'était pas intéressée.

\- Tiens c'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à avancer. On dirait que l'air est solide.

Et en plus elle n'avait pas conscience de la situation, alors que tout le monde ne pensait qu'à ça depuis plusieurs jours. Les grimaces et les cris de dépits se manifestèrent autour d'eux et Harry profita que la situation était maintenant sous contrôle pour essayer de retenir un maximum de visages. Ça serait toujours bon à repérer pendant les prochains jours, sans compter la prochaine St Valentin. Restait le problème de comment leur échapper une fois qu'il aurait embrassé Luna. Heureusement un professeur arriva et eut tôt fait de faire le ménage à coup de points en moins et de menaces de retenues. Avant de partir, McGonagall rappela à Harry qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas être en retard pour son cours.

\- Encore faudrait-il que l'air veuille bien nous relâcher. Tu as une idée pour le convaincre, Harry ?

\- En fait, c'est le gui au-dessus de nous qui ne veut pas nous laisser partir à moins que l'on ne s'embrasse.

\- Ah bon ? C'est une drôle d'idée.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Bon allons-y, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant la sonnerie de début de cours.

Harry posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'une Luna encore à l'ouest, puis se recula avec un sourire amical.

\- Et voilà !

\- Étrange comme sensation. Et tu crois que c'est ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Oui, regarde : il est en train de se faner.

\- Le pauvre.

Harry sourit. Luna était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial.

\- Bon je vais devoir courir pour arriver à temps à ma salle de classe. Passe une bonne journée.

\- Toi aussi, Harry.

Ce qui était sûr c'est que sa journée paraissait à présent bien meilleure qu'elle ne s'annonçait il y a quelques instants.

A SUIVRE


	7. Quidditch confrontation

Le gui ensorcelé des fêtes de fin d'année  


Chapitre 7  


La rivalité Gryffondor / Serpentard avait quelque peu été mise en parenthèses avec l'histoire du gui qui poussait tout le monde à ne penser qu'à soi et à sa protection. Il y avait bien eu 2-3 échauffourées, et surtout le suavium horribilis - aussi appelé baiser Draco vs Ron (1) - qui avait du coup convaincu les belligérants de remettre leurs habituelles joutes à après le gui. Mais ce n'est pas toujours évident de s'éviter quand on a à ce point le réflexe de se voler dans les plumes à la moindre occasion.

Particulièrement quand le match Gryffondor / Serpentard se profile à l'horizon et que les Serpentards entament les préliminaires à coups de provocations et de mystérieux accidents. Il n'y avait donc rien d'anormal à voir Dubois et Flint se prendre la tête au figuré à la fin d'un temps d'entrainement normalement réservé aux Gryffondor. Avant de se la prendre au propre. Le problème étant que si leur affrontement avait commencé sur le terrain de Quidditch, ils étaient maintenant de retour dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il eurent quand même le temps de s'échanger pas mal de coups et de se prendre quelques murs de pierre avant de se prendre un mur d'air. L'ingérence du gui ne fit qu'exacerber leur rancœur et ils se cognèrent violemment des lèvres serrées.

Le peu d'exigence du gui cet année leur permit de s'en tirer sans plus de frais, et quand il furent finalement séparés par des professeurs, nul n'aurait pu dire qu'autre chose qu'un coup de poing avait touché leurs lèvres au vu des bleus en accord avec ceux qui fleurissaient sur le reste de leurs corps. Seul le fait que plusieurs d'entre eux virent au jaune et autres couleurs leur évita de passer pour des Schtroumpfs, ou pire : des Serdaigles.

A SUIVRE

(1) En relisant les chapitres, je me suis aperçue que j'avais oublié de taper la fin du chapitre 4 avant de le publier, alors je l'ai mis à jour


	8. Combo final

Le gui ensorcelé des fêtes de fin d'année  


Chapitre 8  


La liste des victimes - déjà assez longue et comprenant quelques duos fort divertissants au goût des jumeaux Weasley - se vit rallongée par un combo ultime : le gui osa pousser au-dessus du professeur Snape alors qu'il s'adonnait à l'une de ses occupations favorites : terrifier le Londubat. Le pauvre Neville, qui essayait courageusement de ne pas s'évanouir devant son épouvantard personnel, tomba prestement dans les citrouilles quand il aperçut la plante semi-parasite, alors qu'il relevait la tête pour tenter de la tenir à son professeur pour l'honneur de sa maison. La satisfaction du travail bien fait quitta vite un Severus offusqué quand il s'aperçut de l'origine réelle des vapeurs de son élève. Nul n'avait jamais été la cible d'un regard aussi noir et féroce. Visiblement, l'idée de s'en sortir avec un rapide contact de ses lèvres contre celles de son élève n'était PAS une option. Et le secteur se retrouva rapidement évacué par un Dumbledore pour une fois impuissant à résonner son professeur terrible, bien trop obstiné à s'en sortir par n'importe quel autre moyen, y compris la magie noire. Ne restait plus qu'à rendre momentanément muettes les alertes sonores de magie noire au sein du château et à s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne restait à portée d'oreilles pour ajouter des interdits à son grimoire de sorts. Bizarrement, après cet épisode, plus aucune pousse de gui ensorcelé ne fut signalée et la fin de la saison fut déclarée... jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

FIN

Et voilà, j'espère que ce petit marathon de nouvel an vous a plu.


End file.
